Noche
by Vismur
Summary: Mick persigue un vampiro problema hasta Hawai. Conociendo a un detective rubio.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titulo: **__Noche_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Fandom:**__ Moonlight_

_**Pareja:**__ Mick/Danny_

_**Dedicatoria:**__ A__ lea1-santome quien directamente (así como leen, directamente me dijo que quería de estos dos), pero estoy esperando mi látigo, muajajaja (risa macabra)._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii Five-0, Moonlight. y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Advertencias:**__ Ninguna… oh bueno, ahora que lo pienso, aquí no esta Steve McGarrett y el equipo 5-0._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOCHE**

Mick odiaba el sol de Hawái, no es que odiara Hawái, era muy bonito, pero para un vampiro el sol de Hawái contenía muchos rayos UV. Por eso salía de noche. Pero el público se preguntara, ¿Qué hace un vampiro en una isla paradisiaca que no odia pero que el sol le hace pasar malos ratos… y sin congelador?

Otro vampiro, por supuesto.

Todo empezó en su cuidad natal, haya en Los Ángeles, cuando un asesino en masas, con mucha sangre drenada empezaron a surgir, dicho vampiro, que no era muy discreto que digamos, empezó a molestar a los que quería seguir ocultos. Y Josef había sido muy claro. "Elimínalo"

Y cuando él había acabado en esta isla persiguiéndolo, había decidido dar la muerte más dolorosa y lenta jamás usada, y aclarando, no es que la isla fuera mala, era muy bonita y con clima agradable… si fuera humano. Al menos el agua era fría en la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando un nuevo cadáver apareció, él fue escogido para investigar el misterioso asesinato, la pobre chica, de unos dieciocho años, prácticamente le habían roto el cuello, revisando todos los detalles que pudo captar, para poder hacer conjeturas y análisis. Revisando vías de escape se encontró a un sujeto desconocido a lo lejos, que observaba la escena del crimen, con una gran gabardina que contrastaba enormemente con el sol que hacia.

Regreso su atención al cadáver, mientras lo ponían en una bolsa negra y se lo llevaban para la autopsia, volvió a enfocar su vista donde estaba el desconocido pero ya no lo vio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron algunas horas cuando por fin toda la policía local se retiro, él pudo acercarse un poco más al lugar, comprobando el aroma, encontrando rastro del vampiro que buscaba. No es que hubiera muchos vampiros en Hawái de todas formas, pero debía detenerlo antes de que cause más problemas.

- ¡Levanta las manos! – alguien grito a su espalda, también pudo oír un arma empuñándose y un olor increíble.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo estoy de curioso – dijo calmado, mientras se voltea, encontrándose con el hombre rubio que al parecer era el detective en el caso, lo dedujo cuando lo vio hace unas cuantas horas.

- ¿Qué hace un foráneo aquí? - pregunto el hombre rubio, aun sin quitar su arma.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no soy de aquí? – preguntando mientras levanta una ceja.

- El abrigo y los lentes de sol, nadie aquí los usa – respondió un poco arrogante.

- Vaya, eres observador, así mismo, tu llevas una corbata, y eres la primera persona a quien veo que la lleva, así que tu tampoco eres de aquí – sonrió devolviéndole el gesto.

- Correcto, pero eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar.

- Soy un detective privado, y mi investigación me ha llevado hasta aquí – respondió simplemente, el hombre rubio levanto una ceja, analizando la información - ¿Credenciales? – no era una pregunta.

- Aquí están – una mano la metió a su abrigo y saco su cartera, el rubio la tomo, Mick no puedo evitar sentir el aroma tan delicioso. "Céntrate Mick" le reprocho su mente.

- Así que señor detective privado Mick St. John, ¿Buscamos al mismo hombre? – guardando su arma, y regresando sus credenciales, "huele bastante bien".

- Al parecer, la victima parece ser parecida a las que hay en Los Ángeles – contesto simplemente.

- Buscamos al mismo tipo, trabajemos juntos, él se encuentra en esta isla, y tú conoces mejor su forma de actuar, atrapemos a ese tío - dijo mientras se dirige a su coche, y él bueno, no puede negarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando ambos subieron al auto, Danny arranco a la comisaria.

- Soy Danny Williams, así que, ¿de Los ángeles? – pregunto Danny viendo al sujeto, quien veía el coche como concentrado.

- Así es, ¿Tú…? – pregunto amistoso, ya habían quedado que el detective rubio tampoco era local.

- Nueva Jersey – dijo con nostalgia, el detective privado siguió mirando el coche.

- Buena cuidad, ¿Tú hija? – pregunto señalando la foto de una niña.

- Si – respondió como enamorado al ver la foto.

- ¿Casado? – pregunto con una extraña aura repentina.

- ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Un interrogatorio? – pregunto media en broma el conductor – y no, no estoy casado – resoplo molesto cuando dijo esto, Mick volvió a sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a la comisaria, y después de intercambiar información, sobre el vuelo de llegada, la identidad del sospechoso, quien se llamaba John Clawer por cierto, e indagar donde podrían atraparlo.

- En un congelador – dijo simplemente, el rubio levanto la ceja – en un lugar retirado y sin mucho sol.

- … -

- Ya lo hizo anteriormente - fue su única explicación.

- Bien, te voy a creer, y conozco el lugar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así que hora se encantaban en un almacén abandonado y con congeladores, el tal Mick no tenia arma, pero parecía bastante confiado, él se aseguro así mismo, y al parecer tenia asegurarse de la seguridad del otro, genial.

- Esperemos a los refuerzos – fue lo que dijo Danny llamando por la radio.

- Podría escapar – menciono mirando el lugar.

- Ni se te ocurra entrar – le orden mientras seguía llamando por la radio, al regresar su mirada por su compañero improvisado noto que no estaba – Ese hijo de… - sacando su arma entro al almacén.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No paso nada – dijo Mick sonriente, mientras un muy enfadado Danny le miraba como queriéndolo matar con la mirada.

- Claro – dijo con sarcasmo, atrás el almacén estaba ardiendo en llamas, bombero intentaban apagar el fuego y el paramédico seguía atendiendo al rubio.

- ¿Lo siento? – pregunto con un poco de disculpa en la voz.

- Por algo te dije que te quedaras a los refuerzos – dijo apretando la mandíbula.

- Se hubiera escapado – dijo sin más, hace media hora había entrado al almacén, el otro vampiro había detectado su aroma y pronto empezaron a pelear, cuando Danny irrumpió disparando al sospechoso, este logro moverse rápido y romper un soga que cargaba algunos barriles, aunque Danny se movió, uno le alcanzo a lesionar el brazo.

- Me vale un soberano cacahuate – y a pesar de que tenia un brazo incapacitado, comprobó los grandes pulmones que poseía un hombre tan pequeño, comparado con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Danny resoplo cuando vio al salir de la oficina al detective privado, quien estaba apoyado en su auto.

- Tú quieres matarme – dijo como saludo mientras buscaba sus llaves.

- Claro que no – le quito las llaves del coche y se subió en el conductor.

- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? – pregunto el rubio con un tic en el ojo.

- Ayudarte, con un brazo lesionado no creo que puedas manejar muy bien – señalando el asiento del copiloto para que se sentará.

- ¿De quien fue la culpa? – pregunto sarcásticamente sentándose en el copiloto.

- Y por eso, cada noche te ayudare en lo que necesites para resolver casos – dijo alegre.

- ¿Tú no tienes vida? – pregunto con sarcasmo Danny, Mick solo se rio por el significado de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Josef llego a casa feliz, hace semanas que no sabia nada de su amigo, pero hoy le llegaba una carta de él.

_Hola:_

_Antes que nada, estoy en Hawái, y he acabado con el sujeto que te molestaba (casi todos los que ponen en riesgo tu actividad favorita lo son)._

Josef esperaba la parte que diría cuando vuelve… pero…

_¿Me harías un favor?, me puedes mandar mi congelador por correo. He decidido tomarme unas vacaciones, es un lugar bastante agradable. _

_Te cuidas y no hagas tonterías._

_Tu amigo Mick._

¿Eso era todo?, parpadeando confundido, volvió a leer la carta. ¿Qué demonios pasa con Mick?

Solo tenía una explicación.

Buena sangre tenía que haber.

- Creo que yo también necesito vacaciones – de dijo sonriente mientras empacaba.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titulo: **__Noche 2_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Fandom:**__ Moonlight_

_**Pareja:**__ Mick/Danny_

_**Dedicatoria:**__ A__ lea1-santome quien directamente (así como leen, directamente me dijo que quería de estos dos), si no me vas a dar el látigo, ¿Puedo pedir una soga?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii Five-0, Moonlight. y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Advertencias:**__ Ninguna… oh bueno, ahora que lo pienso, aquí no esta Steve McGarrett y el equipo 5-0. Parece que va a ver tercera parte._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOCHE**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Una semana después, una nota llego como correspondencia, Mick un poco confundido, ya que era la dirección de un hotel muy caro. Suspiro. Tenía una sospecha de quien se trataba, al menos esperaba que le hubiera traído su congelador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Mick abrió la puerta de la suite del hotel, no se extraño al encontrar el aire acondicionado a toda su potencia.

- ¿Josef? – pregunto alto, porque no veía al hombre por ninguna parte.

- ¡Aquí! – la voz venia de una habitación, al llegar comprobó dos congeladores, el suyo y el de su amigo.

- ¿Mucho calor? – pregunto con un poco de saña el de cabello más largo.

- Un poco – dice mientras asoma la cabeza – el sol definitivamente es un delito, pero la comida es muy exótica – sonríe mientras Mick solo rueda los ojos.

- ¿Por qué viniste? – pregunto el detective mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sillón.

- Vacaciones – dice sonriente mientras se acuesta de nuevo en su refrigerador – puedes quedarte conmigo, será muy sospechoso que saques el congelador – Mick volvió a rodar los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Danny tenia el fin de semana libre, después de la pequeña misión que le incapacito el brazo, había decidido dejar el campo, era molesto, pero Mick lo era aun más, siempre con sus…

- Quédate aquí – dijo tratando de imitar la voz de hombre encapuchado, refunfuñando.

- Y yo que te quería sorprender – dijo una voz a su espalda, mandando un golpe a dicha dirección.

- Vaya, que rudo – dijo una voz desconocida. Danny volteo y se encontró con Mick, a quien se tocaba la zona del golpe como si nada, y a otro hombre.

- ¡No te aparezcas así! – le grito, en más de una ocasión lo había hecho, y eso le daba unos sustos.

- ¿Y quien es tu amigo? – pregunto Josef con una sonrisa, viendo al dúo interactuar, mientras Mick se disculpaba.

- El detective Danny Williams – contesto el rubio mientras le daba la mano para saludar.

- Encantado soy Josef Kostan – le corresponde el gesto con la mano, pero de una forma un poco extraña a ojos del detective.

- Josef – murmuro con cierta molestia Mick.

- Vale, vale – pone sus manos lejos, ambos comunicándose con la mirada.

- Hum, creo que me voy – dice Danny mientras deja al par aun mirándose.

- … -

- … -

- Ya veo porque te quedaste – dice sonriente Josef.

- No molestes.

- Y huele bien – término de decir.

- … -

- Convéncelo y hagamos un trió – dice sonriente y emocionado.

- … - un poco en shock.

- … - mirando emocionado la respuesta.

- ¡Josef! – grita escandalizado ruborizándose.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titulo: **__Noche 3_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Fandom:**__ Moonlight_

_**Pareja:**__ Mick/Danny_

_**Dedicatoria:**__A__ lea1-santome quien directamente (así como leen, directamente me dijo que quería de estos dos),¿La soga?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii Five-0, Moonlight. y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Advertencias:**__ Ninguna… oh bueno, ahora que lo pienso, aquí no esta Steve McGarrett y el equipo 5-0._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOCHE**

**TERCERA PARTE**

- Quitando el molesto sol, esto no esta nada mal – dijo Josef con un coctel (sangre local recién ordeñada con una pizca de piña), sentado en la alberca que cubría la suite que compro, era de noche mientras una impresionante luna cubría el cielo de Hawái.

- Te acostumbras rápido ¿eh? – pregunta Mick mientras veía algunas pistas que se había robado de la escena del crimen en la que ayudaba a Danny.

- La sangre es buena – responde simplemente mientras toma otro sorbo – aunque yo preferiría directo del envase – sonríe mientras se limpia con la lengua el vital rojo que quedo en su comisura.

- Josef, solo mantente bajo de actividad, lo ultimo que queremos es que aparezcan marcas – Mick se levanta mientras apunta algo y se lo guardan en su abrigo, ya era casi tiempo de visitar a su detective legal favorito.

- Yo siempre soy cuidadoso – refumfuña Josef.

- Si, si - Mick se dirige a la puerta.

- Y salúdame a Danny de mi parte, y dile mi propuesta – voltea a Mick quien abrió la puerta y le vio feo.

- … - cierra la puerta con un poco de violencia.

- Ah, la juventud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Danny estaba saliendo de la comisaria, aun tenia un poco lesionado el brazo, pero se estaba curando con relativa rapidez, y pronto Mick ya no tendría que ayudarle… y aunque el pensamiento deberías hacerle feliz, cierta parte de él quería tener a tan enigmática persona a su lado.

- Esto es un lio – se dijo débilmente a si mismo.

- ¿Él que? – pregunto una voz a su espalda.

- El nada – gruño, aun no se podía acostumbrar a que apareciese de la nada, una de las cosas que le molestaban, Mick levanto las cejas con sospecha.

- Hum bueno, sobre el caso, creo que ya se de que va – dijo mientras le entregaba una de las muestras que tomo "prestadas".

- ¿Es legal? – pregunto Danny cruzándose de brazo, ya que en el poco tiempo que habían estado trabajando juntos, descubrió que Mick gustaba de tomar evidencia, si, después la regresaba, pero a él no le agradaba.

- ¿Un poco? – pregunto con cara inocente.

- Explícate – murmuro peligrosamente Danny quien empezaba con un tic nervioso.

- Una parte se la di al forense, y mira el mensaje que me envió hace minutos – le enseño dicho mensaje, donde se mostraban los resultados.

- Así que él es el culpable – murmura al ver la foto.

- ¿Vamos por él? – pregunta Mick.

- Vamos en camino, mientras llamo a los refuerzos – Danny sube al coche, Mick le imita, ya había aprendido la lección de no llamar refuerzos, además el tipo no era un vampiro, así que podía esperar a que los demás hicieran el trabajo.

Cuando llegaron, dos patrullas más les alcanzaron, y se prepararon para entrar.

Todo parecía en orden.

Mick se quedo afuera porque no tenia arma, pero aun así entro sin que nadie se enterará, para seguir a su rubio favorito, solo por si las moscas.

Después de media hora todo parecía en orden, habían detenido a casi todos los involucrados y perseguían a quienes se habían fugado.

- ¿Todo echo? – pregunto Mick encontrándose con Danny quien esposaba a uno hombre delgado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, te deje afuera – dijo gruñendo.

- Parecía todo en orden – dijo simplemente, cundo a su oído llegaron pisadas y el de un arma de fuego. Tiro a Danny hacia adelante, mientras él recibía los tres tiros de escopeta que iban dirigidos hacia al rubio en el pecho, callo inmediatamente después.

Danny tan rápido como cayo al suelo, regreso al campo visual para disparar a quien disparo, fulminándolo.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado.

- Si no te preocupes – se levanto un poco pesadamente mientras abrochaba el abrigo para que no se le notara.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto poniendo una mano en el pecho del vampiro.

- Claro, creo que esperare afuera – dijo Mick mientras se alejaba. Danny no dijo nada, vio el cadáver de quien disparo y se acerco a él. Cuando se agacho para tomar el pulso, se dio cuenta que en la palma de su mano había sangre.

- ¿Pero de quien? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño pensativo – Mick – cuando recordó que lo había tocado en el pecho… - ese imbécil – y dejando a los policías en turno a cargo, fue a la dirección de Mick, dado que él amigo se la había "dejado accidentalmente" en su pantalón la última vez que se vieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta de la habitación se empujo, y al mismo tiempo lo hizo el olor de pólvora y sangre.

- ¿Qué a pasado? – pregunto Josef mientras llegaba a su encuentro.

- Un problemilla con una escopeta – murmuro un poco dolorido, al dejar caer el abrigo se pudieron ver que las heridas eran muy grandes.

- Quítate eso – mientras tiro a Mick al suelo, y le arrancaba la camisa.

- ¡Josef solo tráeme sangre! – grito un poco cansado.

- Tú necesitas buena sangre, toma la mía, mientras te quito los cartuchos - dijo mientras se quitaba la corbata y la camisa.

- Puedo curarme con sangre "vegetariana" – se quejo mientras Josef ponía su cabeza en su cuello y sacaba el primer cartucho.

- Lo siento, me la acabe, no te queda de otra que tomar la mía – dijo con una clase de ronroneo, mientras sacaba el otro cartucho, la primera herida empezaba a sanar lentamente.

- ¡Josef te golpeare cuando acabe esto! – gruño por lo bajo mientras mordía el cuello con saña y empezaba a beber.

- Si, si – quito el último cartucho.

- ¡Mick se que estas herido! – Danny entro en ese instante por la puerta, que quedo abierta desde que entro Mick, quedándose de piedra por la imagen ofrecida.

Mick desnudo de la cintura para arriba, se veían claramente los tres impactos de escopeta, que se estaban curando en ese momento, junto a Josef también desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con una mano llena de sangre, de su cuello caía un pequeño rio de sangre, donde Mick estaba comiendo.

- Hum ¿Hola? – saludo Josef un poco consternado por la situación, Mick simplemente dejo de comer mientras veía de reojo al rubio, Danny parpadeo ante lo que veía.

– Los veré mañana, y ni se les ocurra huir, tienen mucho que explicar – dijo simplemente mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – pregunto Mick aun en shock.

- Es una buena pregunta -


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titulo: **__Noche 4_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Fandom:**__ Moonlight_

_**Pareja:**__ Mick/Danny_

_**Dedicatoria:**__A__ lea1-santome quien directamente (así como leen, directamente me dijo que quería de estos dos)._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii Five-0, Moonlight. y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Advertencias:**__ Ninguna… oh bueno, ahora que lo pienso, aquí no esta Steve McGarrett y el equipo 5-0. También si encuentran más faltas de ortografía de las usuales, es porque tengo una mano lesionada._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOCHE**

**CUARTA PARTE**

Mick despertó un poco confundido en su congelador, la noche pasada donde Danny los había descubierto se había pasado con relativa rapidez, que no recordaba haber llegado al congelador de la sorpresa y la confusión del comportamiento del rubio.

¡Danny!

Se levanto de golpe, abriendo su congelador, se puso la primera ropa que encontró, y salió a la entrada, donde Josef estaba con el invitado rubio en los sillones, frente a frente.

- Hola Mick, te estábamos esperando – murmuro su amigo, mientras le alentaba a sentarse junto a él.

- Hola – dijo nervioso mientras hacia caso y se sentaba al lado del otro vampiro, Danny le saludo con la cabeza.

- Josef era muy amablemente lo que estaban haciendo ayer – dijo con cara seria.

- ¿Enserio? – tragando un poco saliva.

- Si, le he contado que soy artista de Hard porno para una empresa de Los Ángeles y que tú me ayudas – dijo su amigo sonríe.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto un poco escandalizado Mick sonrojándose en el proceso.

Pero la risa de Danny les llamo la atención.

El rubio casi siempre era serio o con cara de pocos amigos, y verlo así riéndose era algo nuevo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Josef levantando una ceja interrogante.

- Artista Hard porno – murmuro controlándose poco a poco – la cara de Mick – se paso la mano por al cara divertido.

- … - los vampiros se vieron entre si confundidos.

- Es una excusa muy extraña para esconder su condición de vampiros – dijo recuperando su control.

- … - los mencionaron de volvieron a ver.

- Espera, ¿Lo sabias? – pregunto consternado Josef.

- Desde ayer – menciono muy quitado de la pena.

- Entonces… ¿por que me dejaste decirte todo eso? – pregunto Josef de nuevo.

- Solo quería saber que clase de excusa buscarían, fue mejor de lo que pensé – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Mick recuperándose, mientras Josef pasaba por una etapa de indignación.

- Tenemos un diario de una tatarabuela, donde decía que habían vampiros, jamás creímos eso, hasta que mi madre nos contó su experiencia cuando tenía dieciocho, cuando fue atacada – empezó a contar.

- ¿Y sigue viva? – pregunto impresionado Josef.

- Yo estoy aquí – viendo feo a Josef.

- ¿Cómo se escapo? – pregunto Mick curioso.

- Secreto de la familia Williams – dijo misteriosamente – y antes de que pregunten, solo les voy a decir que mi madre le pateo el trasero a ese vampiro – responde simplemente.

- … -

- ¿Qué están haciendo en Hawái? – pregunta Danny acabando la explicación.

- Vacaciones – Josef levanta las manos en su defensa – y porque él se quedo – señalando a Mick, Danny lo vio.

- uhm – Mick se sintió observado y analizado de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Mick? – insistió el rubio.

- Bueno…¿Te acuerdas del sujeto cuando nos conocimos? – pregunto Mick, recibió a cambio un asentimiento de cabeza – él era un vampiro, y vine para detenerlo –

- Eso explica porque entraste solo y no tenías arma – suspiro comprendiendo esa parte - ¿Pero por que te quedaste? ¿Hay más vampiros? – pregunto ahora asustado.

- No, no – respondió rápido Mick.

- Creo que Hawái seria el último pedazo de tierra en él que un vampiro querría estar – menciono Josef.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto levantando un ceja.

- Me quede por ti – menciono Mick soltando la lengua, un ligero estremecimiento sacudió a Danny.

- ¿El brazo? – menciono el rubio señalándolo.

- Eso – menciono Mick.

Josef estaba a punto de darse un golpe con una hacha, al parecer esos dos se atraían mucho, pero nada, de nada… esto requería el poder de un vampiro de medio milenio.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Titulo: **__Noche 5_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Fandom:**__ Moonlight_

_**Pareja:**__ Mick/Danny_

_**Dedicatoria:**__A__ lea1-santome quien directamente (así como leen, directamente me dijo que quería de estos dos)._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii Five-0, Moonlight. y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Advertencias:**__ Ninguna… oh bueno, ahora que lo pienso, aquí no esta Steve McGarrett y el equipo 5-0. ¿El final?_

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOCHE**

**QUINTA PARTE**

Y después de mucho pensar que hacer, a Josef por fin se le había ocurrido una idea, sincerándose, también fue porque estuvo espiando al par cada que se veían, y saber sus reacciones, es por eso que había tenido que recurrir a este recurso.

- Sigo sin entender, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – pregunto Danny.

- Danny, Danny, Danny – murmuro Josef mientras le pasa un brazo por los hombros – esto es Hawái, donde hay fiestas, hay que disfrutarlas, ¿verdad Mick? – enrollando su brazo en él del otro vampiro, quien le mando una advertencia con la mirada.

- ¿No sabia que te gustaran tanto las fiestas humanas? – se quejo Danny mientras se quitaba el brazo de su persona, mientras también le miraba feo, específicamente el otro brazo. Josef sonrió divertido.

- ¿Y ese cambio?, a ti te gustan más las fiestas privadas – obviamente refiriéndose a las actividades vampíricas, intentando en vano quitarse a Josef del brazo sin éxito.

- No es lo mismo – respondió sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza, pudo notar como un ligero tic en el ojo del rubio empezaba a formarse, sonrió coquetamente para el rubio, notando la tensión en su amigo.

¡Era tan fácil jugar con esos dos!

- ¿Como rayos me convenciste de venir? – se quejo en voz baja el rubio, pero obviamente que lo escucho, amplio su sonrisa, simplemente había dicho que él y Mick irían a una fiesta, haber que buena sangre pudiera haber, e cuanto lo dijo Danny se había apuntado con la excusa de evitar semejantes actos, por supuesto, que con eso, convenció a Mick de ir, ya que le había dicho que Danny y él irían a una fiesta, y como Danny había preguntado que a que horas iban a ir, le dio realismo a la situación.

Y ahora se encontraban en esa situación.

- Yo me voy – dijo Danny levantándose del asiento.

- ¿Tan rápido?, bueno, me quedare solo con Mick – acercándosele al mencionado más.

- Hum – mira mal a Josef, frunce el ceño, y sin aviso quita al vampiro de encima de Mick, y se lleva del brazo al mencionado.

- ¿Danny? – pregunta consternado Mick.

- Entonces nos vamos los dos – dice sin más el rubio, arrastrando a su acompañante.

Josef sonrió, lo consiguió.

Corrió tan rápido para ver que pasaba con el par, y no se impresiono mucho ver al dúo en un feroz beso, oh que Danny era muy celoso. Pronto Mick lo tomo de la cintura y empezó a correr a toda su potencia.

¡Esto no se lo iba a perder!

Y los siguió.

Y no, él no era un vouyerista… pero ¿a quien engañaba?

Y así empezó el romance tres y definitivo de Mick.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Epílogo**

- Mick, el vampiro va por tu dirección – grito Danny mientras corría persiguiendo al susodicho por el edificio abandonado. Mick salió de la nada tacleándolo y azotándolo en el suelo.

- Recibido – mientras le encajaba la estaca en el corazón.

- ¿Cuántos nos faltan? – pregunto el rubio mientras ponía sus sentidos al máximo.

- Otros tres – menciono mientras roseaba con aceite el cuerpo. Pero no pudo prenderle fuego, porque otro cuerpo le había aventado por los aires.

- ¡Mick! – el rubio iba en su ayuda pero otro vampiro salió en su encuentro.

- Estoy bien – rápidamente se incorporo y se aventó a dejar en fuera de combate a su atacante.

Danny quedo frente a frente contra el vampiro que le cerró el paso, saco su arma, apunto y disparo varias veces para sacar de control a su adversario, cuando lo logro tan rápido como pudo le encajo la estaca, el vampiro cayó al suelo en seco.

Pronto apareció Mick.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Danny acercándose.

- Si, solo nos falta… - no acabo de completar la frase cuando ambos salieron volando por los aires, Mick y Danny rápidamente se incorporaron del suelo, para encontrar a un vampiro bastante fornido.

Mick intento golpearlo, pero salió despedido contra la pared. Danny apunto el arma, pero no logro disparar nada, dado el golpe en la clavícula que recibió y lo mando a los aires.

- Esto no va a funcionar – murmuro Mick, recuperándose.

- ¿Que propones genio? – pregunto Danny levantándose del suelo, estirando el cuello.

- Entretenlo – murmuro mientras sacaba una estaca.

- Hecho – dijo mientras empezaba a disparar al vampiro, quien solo se molesto e iba directo hacia él, pero Mick le encajo por la espalda la estaca paralizándolo.

- Ahora, si, son todos – menciono Mick mientras rociaba con gasolina todo, y les prendía fuego.

Terminando el trabajo, y dejando en cenizas nueve vampiros rebeldes, llegaron a la suite de hotel donde vivían, ya que hace tres años se habían mudado a Nueva Jersey.

- Hey ya llegaron mi pareja vampírica favorita – menciono Josef acercándose a ambos con los brazos abiertos, ambos le gruñeron – que carácter se cargan.

- Vamos a bañarnos – menciono Mick mientras empujaba a Danny al baño.

- Mucha comida y yo con hambre – murmuro Josef, Mick y Danny lo vieron.

- Josef compórtate – dice Danny pasando la mano por el rostro.

- Por mi están juntos desde hace veinte años, agradézcamelo – se quejo el vampiro más viejo de la habitación.

- Claro – dice con sarcasmo Danny – también por ti soy vampiro desde hace doce – se cruza de brazos, preparándose para dar un gran monologo.

- Fue un accidente – se excuso.

- Calma Danny – le besa el cuello – vamos a tener una sesión de relajación ahora mismo – mientras aleja a su amante del mayor, antes de que empezara una pelea sangrienta… otra vez.

A los pocos instantes los jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban en toda la planta.

- Si que son crueles – murmuro Josef abatido, lo bueno es que había dejado la cámara grabado.

FIN


	6. EXTRA

_**Titulo: **__Noche Extra_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Fandom:**__ Moonlight_

_**Pareja:**__ Mick/Danny_

_**Dedicatoria:**__A__ lea1-santome quien directamente (así como leen, directamente me dijo que quería de estos dos)._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii Five-0, Moonlight. y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Advertencias:**__ Ninguna… oh bueno, ahora que lo pienso, aquí no esta Steve McGarrett y el equipo 5-0. _

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOCHE**

**EXTRA**

- Josef muévete – murmuro Danny limpiando y moviendo algunos cojines.

- No es para tanto Danny – dice el vampiro intentando tocar al mencionado, pero un gruñido le hizo desistir.

- Josef no provoques a Danny, o crearas una lucha sangrienta… otra vez – dijo entrando Mick, con una bolsa de supermercado.

- ¿Trajiste lo necesario? – pregunto el rubio checando todo lo que había en la bolsa - ¿huevos, leche, jugo, pan, carnes frías, sodas, crema, queso…? – pero fue interrumpido por un beso del moreno.

- Si Danny, traje todo – menciono Mick sonriente.

- Bien – vuelve a checar todo de nuevo.

- Danny, deja eso ya – se vuelve a quejar su amante.

En ese momento tocan el timbre, y los tres vampiros se ponen en alerta, mientras Danny se revisa la ropa.

- Ve por ella – dice Josef divertido mientras le da una nalgada, recibiendo dos miradas asesinas.

- Vas a pagar por esto – amenazo por lo bajo, mientras abría la puerta.

- ¡Danno! – y una mujer de casi treinta años se le abalanzo al cuello, mientras el rubio la abraza con alegría.

- ¡Grace! – su querida niña ya no tan niña le correspondió el gesto, mientras Danny la baja al suelo.

- Hola Mick – el mencionado le saluda de mano – tiempo sin verte Josef – solo le sonríe manteniendo su distancia.

- No le vas a dar un abrazo al tío Josef – abre los brazos.

- ¿Ya comiste? – pregunta como que no queriendo la cosa – recuerda esa vez que nos vimos – levanto la ceja de un modo Williams, tan característico de su padre.

- Fue un accidente – se excuso.

- ¿Enserio? – dijo con sarcasmo Danny.

- Por supuesto -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la suite del mejor hotel de Hawái, porque Danny había sido obligado a vivir ahí, desde que Mick y él eran amantes.

- Papá mira – Grace sale con un vestido de noche par ir al baile de la escuela - ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunta dando vueltas.

- Te ves encantadora cariño – le sonríe - ¿A que horas viene él muchacho que debo aterrorizar como buen padre? – pregunto medio en broma.

- Papá – se quejo amablemente Grace, negando con la cabeza.

- Estoy jugando – cruzo los dedos por la espalda.

A las siete en punto, llego un muchacho bien parecido, con flores.

- Hola Grace – murmuro nervioso.

- Hola Charles – dijo feliz la chica.

Danny iba a usar el monologo preparado para asustar al muchacho, cuando diviso a Josef, quien se veía un poco desmejorado, quien olfateo el aire.

- Huele bien – murmuro ensoñado.

- Josef, regresa – ordeno molesto el rubio, pero vio que este no le iba a hacer caso - ¡Mick! – grito al otro vampiro, Josef se abalanzo hacia Grace, pero Danny se puso en medio, Grace grito y Charles se desmayo cuando Josef mordió a Danny, Mick apareció en escena.

- Josef suéltalo – Mick puso sus manos en los hombros del mencionado, pero nada.

Así que Grace utilizo el secreto de la familia Williams, pero si lo digo ya no seria secreto, así que lo mantendremos en secreto, pero ya no seria secreto para Josef ni Mick, ante el dolor del primero.

Josef pareció regresar en si.

- ¿Josef que has hecho? – pregunto claramente enfadado Mick, tomando en sus brazos al rubio.

- Lo siento – se excuso miserablemente.

- ¿Mi papá estará bien? – pregunto Grace, ambos vampiros se vieron.

- La opción que queda es… - Josef se sube las mangas de su camisa.

- Danny te va a matar – dice Mick con ojos acusadores.

- Si, que lo haga cuando vuelva a caminar – se muerte el antebrazo y empieza hacer la operación que hizo hace tiempo con Mick.

Media hora después, Danny despertaba, con sensaciones nuevas… y lo comprendió de inmediato.

- ¡Josef! – se movió tan rápido teniendo al vampiro más viejo bajo su cuerpo, Mick, Grace y el muchacho aun desmayado, decidieron dejarles que se destrozaran solos.

- Lo siento – Josef hizo cara de pena.

- ¿Cuál lo siento ni que ocho cuartos? ¡Sabes lo que le pudiste hacer a Grace! – lo golpea en el suelo, dejando una cuarteadura - ¡Pensé que por ser viejo serías más responsable, pero no, el señor tenia que descuidarse!, y por cierto, ¿Qué rayos paso ahí? – lo vuelve a azotar.

- Me quede sin mis reservas de sangre, pensé que duraría mientras me llegaban nuevas, pero al parecer me equivoque – contesto rápido.

- ¡Y porque no le pediste a Mick! – lo azota de nuevo - ¡estoy furioso contigo… y tengo hambre! – mirada furiosa.

- Puedo conseguirte algún fresco – dijo tentando el terreno, el rubio le miro mal, y Josef supo que se había equivocado al sugerir.

Una hora después…

Danny había calmado su sed… con la sangre de Josef, quien se sentía un poco indispuesto.

El amigo de baile de Grace despertó, le explicaron que todo era una broma, una muy mala al parecer de Charles, quien solo veía con respeto al padre de la que seria su futura esposa en algunos años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Gracias a mi se evitaron otras cosas – termino su relato Josef, pero ninguno de los tres que estaban en esa casa se encontraban con él.

Escucho la televisión prendida.

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con los tres viendo Doctor Who, y a Grace comiendo un vaso de leche con un poco de pan tostado.

- A este paso mi sueño del trió nunca se hará realidad – se fue a su congelador.

AHORA SI, FIN


End file.
